justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Other Side
"The Other Side" by'' Jason Derulo is featured on ''Just Dance 2014 as an NTSC exclusive and a PAL DLC, Just Dance Now, ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a man that looks like Jason Derulo and is wearing the following: * Black leather jacket * Black beard * Blue shirt *Black pants *Silver and white sneakers *Black and white cap * A silver dog tag Background The background first has bright vertical blue lights that go up and down according to the beat. After that, a blue horizontal light appears before him. At the chorus, there are flashing lights similar to those in ''Hot For Me''. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: Slowly bend your right arm upward while tilting to the left, and cross your legs. Gold Move 2: Put your hand around your face, and cross your legs. TOS GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TOS GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups The Other Side ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Bailando (Let's Rock!) * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps) ' Captions The Other Side ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Charismatic Punch * Cross Face * Epic Dancing * Epic Muscles * Groovy Plane * Radical Geometry * Scales Walk Trivia *The first set of lyrics "''In the beginning" appear first before the song starts. *This is the first song by Jason Derulo in the series. It is followed by is Want To Want Me. *On September 17, 2013, Just Dance's American YouTube account, justdancegame uploaded a video with Jason Derulo himself saying that he was excited to have one of his songs in the game and told the viewers to try his dance and show Jason what you got. He was also excited for Want To Want Me, as he said in the video previewing it. *The word "drunk" is censored in this game, even though Ubisoft kept the word "drunk" in other songs from other games without trouble. It's probably because the sentence it was in was in the first person and future tense; "Tonight we'll just get drunk." **However, "drunk" could still be briefly heard the first time its censored. *This dancer's glove is a very bright grey, almost white like the dancer's edited skin, making it look like he's not wearing a glove. * If you look at the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/OtherSide/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now files for this song], the second Gold Move was not supposed to be a Gold Move. There is also a Beta pictogram in it. * Sometimes, the menu image doesn't appear in the menu. * This became the first NTSC exclusive to appear on Just Dance Now. * The Other Side comes with an avatar, and can only be accessed by purchasing the DLC in the PAL region. On Just Dance 2015, the avatar is available for 5 Mojocoins. * A move in the routine is taken from Good Feeling’s extreme version. * If you look closely, you can see his shirt change orange. This could be a lighting problem or a glitch. Gallery theothersidejd2014.jpg|The Other Side theotherside2014.jpg|Gameplay otherside.jpg|The Other Side otherside_cover@2x.jpg TOSCoach.png|Dancer 229.png|Avatar TOS Pictograms.png|Pictograms ToSPALopener.png|PAL version ToSPALmenu.png Other side beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Jason_Derulo_-_"The_Other_Side"_(Official_HD_Music_Video) The Other Side - Jason Derulo Just Dance 2014 Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Other_Side Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:PAL DLC Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:DLC's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited